guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Jam Kuradoberi/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Jam Kuradoberi. __TOC__ Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "Heaven blessed me with more than these two things. Are you sure you can copy everything?" *Sol: "Your attacks are simple, but their power is overwhelming. That was close..." *Ky: "Ohh...My legs fell asleep. Is there a gentleman around who can lend me his shoulder? *hint hint*" *May: "Aiya. Even a kid like you is in this event? You should learn your limits." *Faust: "I-It's an alien! Run for your lives!" *Potemkin: "You have too much muscle. Is your head muscle, too? Squishy, squishy." *Chipp: "Are you all about speed? You'll never beat me with just that!" *Zato: "You're a weakling who relies on bluffs. What a loser." *Millia: "Producing sound is the best way to gather your power. Why don't you shout out loud?" *Axl: "It might have reach, but your weapon there is unreliable. I can dodge it easily." *Kliff: "You should go back to the countryside, grandpa." *Baiken: "You just kept throwing stuff at me. You're kinda old, too." *Johnny: "Give it up already. Those fast attacks won't work on me anymore. Wanna see?" *Venom: "Are you stupid or something? That's for a game, not a fight." *Anji: "I hate hot-blooded idiots like you! Your so-called dance wasn't all that beautiful, either." *Testament: "Aiya! Are you OK? N-No, I didn't hit you in the face." *Dizzy: "Just beat it, will ya? I'm starting to feel sorry for you." *Justice: "Yikes! There's no way I can beat that! I'd better run away while I've still got the chance." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Potemkin, Chipp, Eddie/Zato, Millia, Axl, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Aiya! With that flame, you'd sure be handy in a kitchen! Wanna work at my restaurant?" *Robo-Ky: "Why are you dressed like that? A pile of scrap like you is nowhere near good enough to get cozy with me." *Dizzy: "You seem a little happier now! I'll treat you to lunch as thanks for saving my restaurant!" *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "Your complexion is terrible! Blood transfusion pack? My food's much better for your health." *Bridget: "Ah! I know this smell! You're a boy, right!? Come and see me in five years!" *Slayer: "Your body's stiff. You've been eating nothing but Western food. Greasy food's the worst." *Zappa: "I-It's another alien!...Huh. You're kinda cute, but why do you do that to yourself? What a waste." *I-No: "I can't listen to your music. It's all noise to me and it gets old fast. It's just no good." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Still not enough. Time to make some money!" * "Keep your ideas and ceiling high... Jam Kuradoberi, restarting!" * "I know you... you have bounty! I no hold back, even for kids!" * "You start again from food cart. If I win, you work under me!" ;Outro * "You very weak... Remember, a balanced diet!" * "Now, you work for me! I give you this one special. On the house!" * "Maybe I do too much. This make you more energy, ok?" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Done and done!" ** "I'll move the lid over!" ** "Passed the first interview!" ** "I have no dishboy!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "The heavens gave me much more than a single talent. You think you can copy all of 'em?" * Sol: "You make fire too strong! If you can't control heat, you burn yourself, you know that?" * Ky: "There is no finish line for cooking world. Only beginning. Same as when you find nice woman. You learn about her then find nicer women. So... there is nicer woman right here, you know?" * May: "You... your ki flow is weird. You go see doctor before I turn you in for monies." * Faust: "My beliefs not too different from yours... "anything goes." But I never want to stop being human." * Potemkin: "You train too much. Like stir-fry dish with no veggies. That is like E-class gourmet. Very veeeeery bad." * Chipp: "To master cooking is to master life. It is a veeery big scale. You can play ninja as much as you want, but you never beat me." * Zato-1: "If you no care about battle. Then you lose already!" * Millia: "Shut up! You say "slow, slow, slow, slow" so much!" * Axl: "You know story about man who baaaad at selling? You no talk too much before fight, okay?" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Too much fire and you will burn cooking! Once burn is on pan, then very hard to clean off. No one benefit from burnt food. No chef, no ingredient, no cooking, no tools and no customers. No one! Your 'ki' is like too strong flame." * Johnny: "I thought you wear glasses because you world-class gambler... but your whole face point at my leg... You too easy." * Venom: "Aiya! You wait right there! Now push aside that hair covering your face... Ahhh! Y-You... you work at my restaurant, ok?" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "How many pet you have!? Your Engel's coefficient must be really big. What percent? How much you eat?" * Slayer: "Your diet is very unbalance, I made you garlic soup, so you wait right here. Wha-!? Why you run away!?" * I-No: "You rely too much on sex appeal. That no last forever. You eat healthy now and invest in good skin. Ok?" * Sin: "You have very good basics. I like... If you find good chef to prepare you perfectly, you will be even better man. I good chef! Very good chef!" * Ramlethal: "Everything is good but only in moderation. If you show too much skin like you, then guys lose appreciation." * Leo: "Oh, I love money... but more than money, I like pretty pretty. I no care if you king... your face is no good. You know?" * Elphelt: "You hide your boobs more! You make me nervous!" * Bedman: "What... is wrong with your flow of ki...? You merge with the "path" world...?" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "You too many friends! More not always better... cooking and fighting, not all about the more more more!" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "I don't like introvert. I don't like perverts even more!" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "I can't read your ki... No fair." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "First you take off that scarf thing. Whether I finish you or take care of you depend on what's underneath." Category:Quote list